dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Candice
:Not to be confused with Candide. Candice was the seductive "secretary" of Rupert Thorne. History Candice was less conspicuous than most of Thorne's other employees, and so she was perfect to gather information about Harvey Dent. She quickly learned of his mental issues, and stole his file from his psychiatrist's office. With the file, Thorne tried to force Dent to cooperate. He sent his thugs to take him to an abandoned factory, where Thorne and Candice were waiting. After Dent freaked out and attacked Thorne, Batman showed up. Candice just sat there, and watched all the men in the room fight. All went well until a stray bullet caused an explosion, turning Dent into Two-Face. As Two-Face rose to power, Candice kept a close tab on his doings, much of which were attacks on Thorne's legal and illegal businesses. She and Frankie impersonated police officers to get Grace Lamont tell them where he was. She quickly gained the emotional woman's trust, and gave her a transmitter she could activate when Harvey tried to contact her. The bet paid off; they traced the couple to the Wild Deuce club. As the two adversaries fought their war against each other and Batman, Candice again chose a role on the sidelines. She tried to sneak up on Two-Face to hit him in the head with a flowerpot, but Grace attacked her. She was knocked into a wall, and arrested when the police showed up. Candice served as Thorne's liaison with Bane when her employer hired the Cuban powerhouse. She had figured out by now she was too smart to be an underling, and tried to seduce Bane into killing her boss. Bane played along, taking Candice into his plan to kill Batman. Candice was considerably less patient than her new "boyfriend". Bane had already captured Robin, and Candice was eager to unmask him. Bane wanted to keep him around as bait for Batman. He waited for him at an old cargo ship, where he threatened to drown Robin. Batman showed up, and after he had freed Robin, took on Bane. Robin took on Candice in the water. Robin gains the upper hand until she managed to escape, and returned to Thorne's office. Candice did not even have time to dry up; Batman came straight to Thorne as well. He delivered Bane to him, and gave him an audio tape. He had recorded Candice's attempt to seduce Bane and plot to kill Thorne. As Batman left, Candice was last seen recoiling as Thorne shouted at her. Personality Candice the loyal right-hand henchwoman of Rupert Thorne out of all his goons she is the most reliable. Candice is sneaky and cunning she was able to get information on Harvey Dent info that none of his other minions could get. Candice was able to trick Harvey's girlfriend into finding him. Every time she appears she is always smiling taking great pleasure in her work. She is smart, sassy and crafty she is also a woman who knows she is beautiful and uses her beauty to her advantage. Even though she is Rupert's secretary, assistant and spy she is often seen sitting or standing around showing other how vain she is. Candice is a woman who cares a lot about her looks but she also enjoys getting her hands dirty. She is thrill seeker who loves her life of crime and prefers to only get into fights that she believes she will win. Candice is overconfident because of her skills. Appearances * " " * " " Category:A to Z Category:Henchpeople Category:Organized crime Category:Residents of Gotham City Category:Secretaries